You Are Who You Are
by Coraline15
Summary: Dipper comes to terms of how he had defeated Bill. Mabel and Wendy help Dipper cope with the realization of the powers he now possesses. (Sequel to Cipher's Revenge) (ONE-SHOT)


You are Who You Are

 ** _Disclaimers: Dipper Pines and Co. are owned by Disney and Alex Hirsch and are all copied without permission. I have made this story for fun and not profit._**

Writer's Note: This is a sequel to 'Cipher's Revenge'. So if you had not yet read that story, this story might be confused about what's going on. So I suggest reading that before reading this.

 ***One-Shot***

Dipper sat on his bed in the attic bedroom. He was looking through Journal 3 until he found the page he was looking for. Dipper scanned the words on the page.

Journal Page #347

'The Mist: An unusual fog anomaly that feeds off negative thoughts and projects it out to those who come into contact. Side effect of contact is a painful and unrelenting inching and burning sores. The only solution is-'

The rest of the entry was blank as Dipper had not found a solution to the mystery. Dipper read and reread those words on the page before he sighed. It wasn't an actual anomaly. He knew that now.. It was Bill who created it to try and drive a wedge between him, Mabel, and Wendy.. Wendy.. Wendy had almost died because of Bill. He was glad to have finally vanquished him. But he knew it wasn't by normal means. All he could remember was Wendy having been turned to crystal and Bill taunting him.. Laughing.. Dipper's blood began to boil as he remembered that horrible taunting laugh. Dipper tightly shut his eyes as he gripped the pen tight, seething as he remembered the dream demon's cruel laughing.

Dipper was shocked out of his thoughts at the sound of an audible *Pop!* followed by a soft splash and he opened his eyes. The first thing he was aware of was the ink that now covered the blank pages of the still open journal. It was then that Dipper saw an unusual blue light. He turned his gaze to look at it and froze as he saw his hand was engulfed in bright, cracking blue flames. Dipper started to panic but he slowly began to realize the flames didn't hurt. Dipper stared at the flames a bit perplexed.

"D..Dipper?"

Dipper turned to see his sister standing at the door of the room with Wendy beside her. He could see the shock and horror on their faces.

"I.. I.."

Dipper looked at his hand again and soon hung his head, the flames slowly dispersing away to nothing. The instant the flame had vanished, Dipper pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in his arms. Wendy and Mabel slowly inched closer toward him.

"Dipper? Dipper it's okay.." Mabel whispered, gently rubbing his back.

Dipper only stiffened in response, letting out a weak whimper. Mabel and Wendy's concerned expressions deepened.

"C'mon, man.. Like Mabel said, it's okay.." Wendy assured him.

"No.. I-it's NOT okay!" Dipper snapped.

Tears were forming in his eyes as his looked at them.

"I'm.. I'm not.."

Dipper trailed off as he felt a pain in his heart.

"Dipper?" Wendy asked, concerned.

"W-when Bill possessed me during the first summer.. A-a part of him had fused with me.. Ever since then, it had

always been there.. I-it took until now for me to realize that.." Dipper replied. "A part of him is still there.. I.. I'm not me anymore.. Bill is... He's a part of me know.."

Wendy and Mabel looked at him in shock as Dipper finished speaking. Dipper buried his face in his arms again.

"Dipper... Dipper, listen to me.." Wendy said.

She grabbed Dipper by the shoulders, causing him to look up.

"You are NOT Bill.. You are nothing LIKE him!"

"Y-you.. Don't.. Know that.." Dipper choked out weakly.

"Yes.. I think I do.." Wendy replied. "If you were anything like Bill, you would've tried to enslave everyone and plunge the town into madness.."

Dipper opened his mouth to speak but Wendy cut him off.

"And I know you hadn't made any attempts to do so.." Wendy concluded.

Dipper turned his gaze to the bed but Wendy lifted his head up so he would look at her.

"You're not a MONSTER, Dipper.." Wendy assured. "You are you.."

She gently brushed back his bangs and lightly kissed his forehead. Dipper sniffled softly and nodded weakly. Wendy moved closer, gently pulling him into a comforting embrace. Mabel approached and soon joined in the hugging.

"T..Thanks guys.." Dipper said, smiling softly.

"We'll always be here for you, Dipper.." Mabel smiled. "No Matter what happens, we will get through it together."

Dipper looked at them, realizing Mabel and Wendy would do whatever it took to help him through his struggles and for the first time in a long time, Dipper smiled.

 _~fin_

 **Author's Note: This came to my mind and I also wanted to go into detail about how the events took place in the previous story.**


End file.
